Songfics: Gold Collection
by Maleysin
Summary: Una serie de songfics donde *tu* (el lector) tiene el poder de decidir la pareja protagonista del siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 1 "Beautiful" de Christina Aguilera *Daiken*. ¡VOTA! ¡¡R&R!! Más información dentro...


BEAUTIFUL  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~  
  
~~Every day, is so wonderful ...then suddenly... it's hard to breathe... Now and then, I get insecure ...from all the pain... I'm so ashamed...~~  
  
*  
  
* -Lo siento, no pueden entrar...  
  
Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con algo de cabello a los lados de su cabeza, expresión fuerte, y un bigote escaso sobre los labios, pronunció. Tenía una estatura media y vestía un toxido muy elegante, acorde a su puesto. Era el Maitre de un restaurante visiblemente caro y formal.  
  
Dos chicos se encuentran frente al hombre, a la entrada del establecimiento ya mencionado. Los dos parados lado a lado con rostros que claramente expresaban confusión y con una expresión cuestionante hacia el hombre ya referido-  
  
-Pero... ¿por qué? -El chico de cabellos negros y reflejos azulados cayendo libre y pesadamente sobre su rostro y hombros, pregunta con un claro temblor en su voz que deja un cierto dejo de dolor.  
  
-Nos reservamos el derecho de admitir a quien queramos -dijo el hombre con tono firme y sin inmutarse ante la mirada suplicante que Ken le sostenía.  
  
-¡Pero tenemos reservaciones! -el otro chico de cabellos rebeldes y de un color entre guinda y marrón gritó exasperado. En cambio del otro chico, en la voz de este no había dolor, pero la rabia que irradiaba era notable a metros de distancia, tanto, que varios comensales voltearon hacia ellos a ver lo que ocurría.  
  
-Lo sentimos, pero no aceptamos personas como... -el hombre los observa de pies a cabeza con una mirada de desaprobación, una ceja arqueada y una mueca en su boca- ...ustedes, así que, retírense por favor.  
  
Daisuke desliza una mano por la cintura de Ken protectivamente jalándolo hacia el, mientras este baja la cabeza e instintivamente se deja proteger ante el fuerte abrazo que su novio le brindaba.  
  
-Vamonos amor, este tipo obviamente no tiene pelos en la lengua... ni en la cabeza.  
  
El más alto dirige al más chico a la salida. Motomiya no cabía de enojo, ¡como se atrevía ese a sacarlos de ahí! bah... ¡ni siquiera entraron propiamente! Esas cosas no podían seguir pasando. Ya les había sucedido antes y no entendía el por qué de eso.  
  
Por mas que Daisuke trataba de pensar el por qué las personas no respetaban su relación con Ken, mas se convencía de que no existía una razón lógica. ¿Qué importaba que los dos fueran del mismo sexo si se amaban? ¡¿Qué tenía de malo amar a alguien con todo tu ser?!  
  
Nada  
  
No tenía nada de malo, entonces, ¿por qué no los dejaban ser felices? No molestaban a nadie, cuidaban de sus actos para tratar de no hacer incómodo a ninguna persona, ¡merecen ser felices sin disturbios!  
  
Los pensamientos de Daisuke fueron interrumpidos por un leve sonido... ¿Un sollozo? ¡¿Acaso Ken estaba llorando?! No... Si había una cosa que odiaba mas que a esas personas que se entrometían en su vida, era ver a su vida llorar... le partía el alma verlo desquebrajarse.  
  
Levantó con cuidado la barbilla de Ken, para ver una lágrima solitaria recorrer su camino por la mejilla del chico Ichijouji. Dirigió su vista hacia unos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, llenos de dolor que le miraban con una desesperante súplica de calor.  
  
Todo el odio y frustración que habían invadido a Daisuke, se esfumaron rápidamente. Dejando todo detrás, cubrió con sus brazos a Ken, guiándolo hacia un tierno abrazo que le dejara saber que el estaba ahí, que lo tenía y que las cosas estaban bien. El chico no lloró más, sintió un alivio enorme en su cuerpo al oír dulces palabras de amor provenientes de los labios que tanto adoraba besar.  
  
Motomiya apartó un poco a su novio y lo miró directo a los ojos, se inclinó y le brindó un suave y dulce beso en los labios a su amado. Acarició su mejilla con una mano, y con la otra trazaba pequeños círculos confortantes en su espalda. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-No te preocupes amor, vamos a mi casa, yo te haré una deliciosa cena. Estaremos solos los dos, sin que nadie nos moleste ¿qué te parece?  
  
Ken asintió y sonrió levemente mientras la mano de su cielo se apoderaba de la suya y caminaban a esa guarida donde solo hay mundo y espacio para ellos dos... y el amor...  
  
*  
  
~~I am beautiful, no matter what they say Words can't bring me down... I am beautiful, in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down...~~  
  
*  
  
~~*~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~  
  
*  
  
~~To all your friends, you're delirious ...So consumed in all your doom... Trying hard to fill the emptiness The pieces gone...left the puzzle undone ...is that the way it is...~~  
  
*  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Pero no es justo!  
  
-¡Nadie dijo que lo fuera!  
  
Motomiya se da media vuelta y agacha la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¡Las cosas no deberían ser así! esta es su carrera, su pasión ¡su futuro! Había demostrado que era el mejor, nunca había fallado, y cuando decía nunca, era NUNCA.  
  
No era justo  
  
...No era justo....  
  
¡No era justo!  
  
Las cosas eran bastante difíciles ya, como para que algo así viniera tan de repente a hacerle las cosas mas pesadas y difíciles.... no era justo...  
  
¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a el? Daisuke desearía por un solo momento no ser lo que es, ser genuino le trajo demasiados problemas, demasiados malos ratos, y no solo a el, también al objeto de su afecto. Los dos han vivido cosas horribles durante los dos años que llevan juntos, y justo cuando las cosas parecían suavizarse....eso....  
  
Daisuke había decidido ese día llevar a Ken con él al entrenamiento. Su novio le había insistido en querer ir a verlo jugar, y Daisuke pensó que sería genial presentarlo ante su entrenador y compañeros para que conocieran a la maravilla de chico que tenía como novio.  
  
Motomiya pensó que todos estaban de acuerdo con su sexualidad, no era ningún secreto para nadie que era gay, ni mucho menos que compartía una relación de dos años con un hombre hermoso al que amaba mas que a la vida misma.  
  
Pero el entrenador creía que sólo eran rumores, y una que otra vez, cuando veía a Ken despedir a su mejor futbolista con un beso en los labios, lo ignoraba y trataba de pensar que algún día se le pasaría y llegaría a ser un ser humano normal, no un "rarito". Esas cosas a el no le gustaban y no las aceptaba, no eran buenas para nadie, ni para la imagen del equipo, mucho menos, para el mismo Daisuke que se distraía por andar con... tonterías...  
  
Y hace exactamente tres minutos, el entrenador le había informado a Motomiya que no podría ser parte del equipo por un supuesto "recorte presupuestal por parte de los directivos". ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! Esa porquería el no se la tragaba.  
  
-Entrenador, no puede sacarme así, he trabajado muy duro ¡no me puede hacer eso!  
  
-Motomiya, eso es algo que está fuera de mi alcance y lo sabes. Fue decisión de los directivos, no mía.  
  
-¡Pero ¿por qué me sacan?!  
  
-Ya te lo dije, recorte presupuestal  
  
-¡No me venga con eso! ¡se perfectamente que eso NO es verdad!  
  
-¡¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?! ¡¡Me das a-s-c-o!!  
  
Eso no se lo esperaba. Muy profundamente en su corazón, sabía que en parte esa era la razón de su despido, bueno, mas bien, era la razón, pero esas palabras no se las esperaba en lo mas mínimo. Nunca se las habían dicho....y....dolía....mucho....  
  
-¡Esa es la razón! ¡¡Me da vergüenza tener a un marica como el capitán de un equipo de hombres!! ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¡me repugnas y quiero que te vayas ahora mismo! no quiero a mis demás jugadores se vuelvan como...tú...  
  
Daisuke se quedó ahí parado, con los ojos abiertos, llenos de incredulidad y lágrimas. Esta vez no se sentía enojado ni rabioso, esta vez, dolía demasiado. Consideró por mucho tiempo al entrenador como un segundo padre para el, siempre lo apoyaba en todo y lo comprendía cuando tenía problemas. Sus palabras le calaron a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sentía que perdía las fuerzas que lo sostenían de pie, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar...  
  
Todos sus sueños de repente se hundieron por la coladera, todas sus metas se tornaron imposibles y su vida se empezó a volver dudosa. ¿Qué haría ahora que su carrera estaba a punto de terminar?.... Sentía el rechazo y la traición por parte del otro hombre aún cuando ya había abandonado la habitación.  
  
-¡Suke-chan! ¿qué le pasa a tu entrenador? lo vi saliendo y... ¿amor, que te pasa? -Ken se coloca frente al chico de los googles y lo mira directo a los ojos, desliza su dedo índice trazando las líneas de su rostro cuando se topa con un obstáculo -Dai, ¿por qué lloras?  
  
Daisuke no podía decir nada. Ni siquiera podía ver a Ken a los ojos, terminaría diciéndole todo y no quería preocuparlo, no quería hacerlo llorar como lo habían hecho con el... Ken lo abrazó fuertemente y hundió su cara en el espacio que hay entre el cuello y los hombros. No importaba que su Suke-chan no dijera nada, el lo conocía, y conocía su situación. Los dos la vivían.  
  
-Te amo Daisuke, me tienes a mí y sabes que nunca te dejaré. Seas como seas.  
  
Esas, esas palabras si le significaban algo. Daisuke lo sabía. Empleos habían muchos, entrenadores demasiados, pero el amor, el amor estaba con él y nunca lo abandonaría. Lentamente y temblando, recupera un poco su cuerpo y levanta sus manos para rodear a Ken con sus brazos y llorar en su hombro.  
  
-Shh... todo está bien amor, todo está bien....  
  
"Si... contigo todo está bien..."  
  
*  
  
~~You are beautiful, no matter what they say words can't bring you down... you are beautiful, in every single way yes, words can't bring you down..~~.  
  
*  
  
~~*~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~  
  
*  
  
~~...No matter what we do.... ....no matter what we say.... ....we're the song inside the tune.... ...full of beautiful mistakes...~~  
  
*  
  
Se oyen los pasos apresurados de un chico caminando por los pasillos de su facultad, en su rostro se dibuja pánico y miedo. Sus pasos no son los únicos que se pueden escuchar, hay por lo menos otras dos personas caminando tras de él por esos rumbos solitarios.  
  
El muchacho no se atreve a confrontar a las personas que caminan a sus espaldas, ni siquiera se atreve a mirar atrás. Sus pasos ganan velocidad a cada segundo que pasa, el miedo incrementa y su respiración se agita. Tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto, un terrible presentimiento.  
  
De repente, siente una mano cubrirle la boca fuertemente y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y horror. Lo sabía. Sabía que esto ocurriría. ¿Por qué ahora que estaba solo?  
  
La persona que lo sostenía lo voltea y Ken puede ver que es un chico. El tipo sonríe de una manera malvada mientras clava su mirada en la de él. Un escalofrío recorre su espina al sentir al otro chico colocar una navaja en su espalda. Puede sentir el aliento apestoso de los dos, el que se encuentra detrás de el respira en su cuello, mientras la respiración del otro asota en su cara.  
  
-La gente como tu no es normal, ¿sabías?  
  
Los ojos de Ken se desorbitan mientras ve al chico frente de el empuñar sus manos preparado para golpearlo. Cierra los ojos incluso antes de recibir el primer puñetazo en su abdomen. Sus ojos siguen cerrados fuertemente, no siendo capaz de ver cuando sigue otro golpe.  
  
-¿Sabes qué le pasa a los "anormales"?  
  
Una lágrima se escapa de los ojos que tanto esfuerzo le había costado mantener adentro. Una patada en la espalda.  
  
-Se muere  
  
Golpe en la cara, justo en la mejilla derecha, por donde resbalaba su lágrima.  
  
-No sin antes recibir su merecido  
  
-¡¡Quítale tus manos de encima!!  
  
'Daisuke'  
  
-Pero mira quien llegó, ¿vienes a salvar a tu princesita?  
  
-No  
  
'¿Qué?'  
  
-¿Q-qué?  
  
-No... ¡vine a matarte!  
  
Ruidos y más ruidos. Ken no piensa ni puede moverse. Quiere abrir los ojos pero le da miedo lo que puede encontrar cuando los abra. Se oyen gritos, golpes, groserías.  
  
'Son dos contra uno, no puedo moverme, Daisuke.'  
  
De repente todo se detiene, los ruidos cesan, los gritos se callan, los golpes se pierden y las groserías se ahogan. Ni un solo murmullo. Miedo. Pánico. Desesperación.  
  
'Daisuke'  
  
Dos fuertes brazos rodean a Ken quien sigue tirado en el piso. La paz lo invade al reconocer esas manos acariciando su cuerpo. Ahora se atreve a abrir sus ojos y se encuentra con unos marrones llenos de lágrimas mirar hacia los de el, Daisuke lo abraza fuertemente y Ken no puede evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.  
  
-Ken-chan...  
  
El chico Ichijouji trata de mantenerse fuera de cualquier señal que pudiera empeorar las cosas. Un líquido caliente comienza a empapar su camisa y pecho mientras escucha sollozar al Motomiya. Y no lo puede evitar. Ya no más, ¡ya no mas! ya no mas...  
  
No podía contener el sentimiento y la frustración por otro segundo. Ya era mucho.  
  
¿Qué pasa con este mundo?  
  
¡¿Acaso está tan mal como para no soportar la felicidad de otros?!  
  
¡¿Por qué no podían dejarlos solos?!  
  
¡No están rompiendo reglas! ¡No están lastimando ni molestando a nadie! ¡No van en contra de nada! ¡Ni siquiera pueden tomarse las manos en público por miedo a la gente! Por miedo a que les pueda pasar....lo que les pasó ahorita.  
  
Amar no está mal ante los ojos de Ken, amar no está mal ante los ojos de nadie. ¿Cuál era el odio del mundo hacia ellos? ¿Sería diferente si en lugar de Daisuke fuera Miyako?  
  
Si... Si sería diferente, y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo que no sabía era por qué.  
  
¿Va en contra de la naturaleza? No. La naturaleza no tiene nada que ver con el amor.  
  
¿Va en contra de Dios? No. Si no, no hubiera permitido que esto hubiera pasado desde el principio.  
  
¿Qué por eso fuimos creados hombre y mujer? No. Todos somos distintos y con gustos y preferencias diferentes. La mía es esta, y de malo o incorrecto, no tiene nada.  
  
Lo incorrecto, es creer que todo debe ser a nuestra conveniencia o gusto, que las personas deben seguir modelos de vida que nunca son correctos. Nuestros actos pueden significar una cosa, pero nuestros sentimientos son otros.  
  
Amar nunca está mal, odiar si.  
  
Ken no se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas de Daisuke, ni siquiera las de el. Sólo lo tomó en sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza, recargó su cabeza en su hombro y siguió llorando. ¿Llorar también está mal? es lo mas natural del mundo, así como lo es entregar tu corazón, y aún así, te lastiman...  
  
Pero no todo era dolor en el corazón de Ichijouji... tenía a Daisuke para abrazarlo, para besarlo, para acariciarlo, para amarlo.  
  
*  
  
~~And everywhere we go.... ....the sun will always shine.... And.... tomorrow.... we might awake on the other side...~~.  
  
*  
  
~~*~~  
  
*  
  
~~*~~  
  
*  
  
~~'Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say ....Yes, words won't bring us down...no.... we are beautiful in every single way ....Yes words can't bring us down....~~  
  
*  
  
Una pareja de enamorados en una cama. Un joven llamado Daisuke traza un camino de besos por el cuello del amor de su vida llamado Ken. Una sonrisa escapa de los labios de este último al sentir las amorosas caricias que el otro le proporcionaba a su cuerpo semidesnudo.  
  
Definitivamente la mayor cualidad de su Ken-chan era dejarse amar. Ropas fueron despojadas una a una con lentitud. No había prisa. El sol todavía no saldría, y mientras ellos siguieran dentro de su guarida en la oscuridad, nada pasaría. Su guarida, Ken.  
  
El era el que lo refugiaba de todo lo que había a su alrededor, cuando se perdía en su cuerpo, en sus labios, en sus adoradas manos, lo demás se olvidaba. Ya nada importaba más que ellos dos. Cuando estaban así, las cosas malas no existían, ni la intolerancia, ni el dolor, ni el rechazo, ni la sociedad que se cree pulcra. Nada. Sólo existía el cielo, las flores, el sol, las estrellas, y todas las cosas hermosas que podían compararse con la belleza del amor que compartía con su Ken.  
  
Desnudez  
  
Nada los cubría y podían demostrar sus sentimientos sin inhibiciones y miedos, con alegría y emoción, con pasión y ternura, así como su amor. Todo lo malo que el mundo pudiera encontrar en ellos dos se disipaba en la cercanía de sus cuerpos, se derretía con el calor de sus actos.  
  
Un dedo...dos...tres...  
  
Motomiya escuchaba con emoción la respuesta de su amante, su amigo, su adorado. Podía sentir sus labios rozar los suyos tan suaves como el vuelo de una mariposa, tan delicados como el pétalo de una flor, tan dulces como la miel, tan amorosos como el solo sabía.  
  
-Te amo Ken...  
  
Y sentirlo por dentro, sentir su calor no solo físico, sino humano. Su belleza interna que no se compara con nada que haya existido en este mundo o existirá. Compartiendo un abrazo lleno de emociones reprimidas durante el día, por las personas que los señala en la calle, que menea la cabeza en negación cuando los ven tomados de las manos, por los comentarios desagradables que la gente hace sobre ellos por profesar un amor que el mundo ve como incorrecto se esfuma.... todo ser se borra cuando su abrazo se tensa y explotan de amor.  
  
¿Cómo puede esto ser incorrecto?  
  
No lo es. Es sólo que la gente es ciega, que no pueden ver el amor puro y real. Pero a ellos ya no les importa. No hay mucho que pueda hacerse para cambiar mentalidades cerradas que se niegan a ver el cariño, amor y ternura en su máxima expresión, solo desearles la felicidad que ellos comparten cuando sus ojos se encuentran, cuando sus manos se tocan, cuando sus cuerpos se rozan, cuando las palabras las suspiras, cuando tienes un hombro en que apoyarte y una mano que te ayudará a levantarte cuando te caigas.  
  
Las palabras no hieren, los golpes no lastiman, las miradas no matan cuando sabes que no hay nada malo con amar a alguien, cuando un beso te hace sentir que vives en el cielo, cuando un abrazo te da fuerzas y te rectifica que todo está bien, cuando sabes que estás en lo correcto, solo porque estás enamorado.  
  
'Todo está bien'  
  
-Te amo Daisuke...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* Fin *~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
¿Qué ondas? Yo aquí de nuevo molestando.  
  
Este fic es el primero de muchos (espero) que seguirán en esta colección. Decidií hacer esto porque más de la mitad de mis fics son songfics, ya que se me hace más fácil escribir después de inspirarme con una canción.  
  
Lo diferente de esta colección, es que *ustedes* toman la decisión de la pareja protagonista. O sea que, estos fics no tendrán seguimiento ni nada por el estilo, pero *su voto* decidirá la pareja del siguiente. Todos serán One Shot y las parejas serán yaoi, yuri, o heterosexuales, depende de su decisión.  
  
La razón por la que elegí este fic como el primero de la serie, es porque el Daiken me encanta y en lo personal, tan bien disfruto mucho de este fic. Además, que *se* que el Daiken no se pide mucho, así que, que mejor que empezar con uno, ne???  
  
Ok, dudas, comentarios, votaciones, etc, etc, las pueden dejar en review, o si no, mi mail es hanson_vaca@hotmail.com o Maleysin@yahoo.com.mx.  
  
Recuerden, ¡ustedes tienen el poder de decidir la pareja siguiente! ¿Se perderán la oportunidad de ver a sus personajes favoritos en un songfic? ¡NO! Entonces, ¡dejen sus reviews!  
  
¡Adiosin!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


End file.
